User talk:Swerty
Adminship request Hey there. Can I become an Admin on this wikia? Deathgleaner 01:04, 2 February 2009 (UTC) HI! I'm really, really focused, really, really high energy, and would like to apply for adminship. Vegesan 00:47, September 15, 2011 (UTC) RE I've had admin experience with two wikis I've created (http://survey.wikia.com and http://beethoven.wikia.com). Is that a good reason? To make me an admin, go to , type in my username "Deathgleaner", then select Sysop (and Bureaucrat). Hope this helps! Deathgleaner 01:15, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :Thank you for making me an admin! I will help out with this wiki as much as I can, even though I'm always busy. 22:55, 2 February 2009 (UTC) : Main Page remodel I just remodeled the Main Page somewhat... could you help me add on to it? --Deathgleaner 23:23, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :Improvements are constantly being made to the main page! Keep checking, because I JUST edited the sections to make them bordered and colorful. Deathgleaner 15:26, 5 February 2009 (UTC) : Sign your posts. Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or by using the signature button. Deathgleaner 04:41, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Icon The icon looks too small on my skin. Perhaps it is for monobook only? Where did you make this icon? Deathgleaner 19:14, 4 February 2009 (UTC) List pages? A page that automatically updates as articles are created is . Deathgleaner 00:51, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Anonymous IP request An anonymous IP requested that we should have a Featured Idea for every day. Deathgleaner 15:27, 5 February 2009 (UTC) From IP's talk page: Welcome to Idea Wiki. There is a way to have a random featured article for each day. What we do is use magic words. For example: produces , which is the day of the month. It will automatically update itself tomorrow and so on. Thus, one can go about and create a page like Idea Wiki:Featured Idea/ / , which would, today, bring "Idea Wiki:Featured Idea/ / / . All one has to do now is put content on every month and day that this will go on for. Please create an account here if you will be contributing to this wikia. Deathgleaner 01:42, 5 February 2009 (UTC) New ideas I see that you have been streaming new ideas into this wiki. If you know that a new idea is created, add it as soon as possible to here: Idea Wiki:New ideas. Thank you! Deathgleaner 21:59, 7 February 2009 (UTC) New logo requested Hello, Swerty, I requested a modification of the current logo here. Check it out! Deathgleaner 00:00, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :The new logo request has been completed. Check it out! IP edits; new logo First of all, I've seen a lot of edits from IPs. Are those you, because they keep going back to the same three pages. Secondly, our wiki has a new logo! Feel free to improve it or revert it if you absolutely hate it. Deathgleaner 03:51, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Get a twitter Our wikia should get a twitter account at http://ideawiki.twitter.com (if not taken already). Will you consider? Deathgleaner 23:05, 27 March 2009 (UTC) thankyou--God'sGirl94 13:51, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Hi Swerty, Is the "Top Referrers" Widget working ? Been watching it and there seems have been been just one outside referral in the last 2 weeks. Best wishes Therramus Therramus 13:38, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Hi Swerty, Are you out there ? No response to my "talk" post a week or so back. Suggest try clearing the site cache to re-initialize referral widget. Merry Xmas and Happy New Year all the best, Therramus 16:54, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Hi Swerty, Looks like referrers working again. Best wishes, T Therramus 19:33, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:42, June 2, 2010 (UTC) KingdomHeartsBlows KingdomHeartsBlows abused me. Can you please help me block KingdomHeartsBlows? Lloydhackl 2:29 PM, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Pages for deletion Hi Swerty, I just want to let you know, that there are several pages awaiting deletion. --Weas-El Talk| 21:54, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi Swerty, I Want to Know about That There All Pages and Images Awaiting Deletion. We Need to Delete Them. Magnus V 14:15, December 31, 2011 (UTC) There's a lot of articles which aren't ideas. I'm all for people using their imagination to come up with new cartoon characters, like Kingdom Hearts Galaxy characters, but I'm going to try and stay true to the idea of the "idea wiki" where any kind of ideas can be posted. I hope in the future we can clean this site up a bit to help make sure that all the wiki-articles are ideas and not just copy-pasting from elsewhere. --Edmiidz 00:47, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi Swerty, I have been tracking the essay "Instabilities in Oil Price and Volatility in US Elections" One July 31 2011 it had 1651 visits and as of today Aug 20 2011 it has 1652. An increase of one. On the other hand "History" for "Instabilities in Oil Price and Volatility in US Elections" records more than 50 editing visits since July 31 2011. I'm curious as to how the counter for the "most visited pages" page works. Best wishes Tom Hi Swerty The "most visited pages" counter on "Instabilities in Oil Price and Volatility in US Elections" jumped 9 yesterday after my msg. Thanks for unjamming this. I notice a similar issue with the counter on "Volatility in the Price of Oil since Hubbert's Peak and Investment Risk" which has stayed essentially unchanged for a month, but edit counts suggest otherwise. Can you pls see if this can be unjammed as well ? Having accurate data is very helpful - I appreciate your efforts looking into this. Best wishes, Tom Hi Swerty, As you can probably tell from my wikis I like data. One reason is that I'm trying to figure out whether there is sufficient interest to publish my stories in another format. These numbers could be very useful in getting the support of a publisher for example. I'd therefore like to get the data on page visit numbers the for the "Instabilities in Oil Price and Volatility in US Elections" and "Volatility in the Price of Oil since Hubbert's Peak and Investment Risk" wikis. Please let me know how to do this. Tx and best wishes, Tom Hi Swerty Did you all see my previous msgs ? Best Tom Therramus 13:07, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Unlock Main Page Hey could you unlock the main page? The quotes don't have quotes around them. Ideally, Vegesan 03:28, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Thank You! Vegesan 00:44, September 15, 2011 (UTC) block tiarron 4 2020 years Swerty block Tiarron for 2020 years because of putting spanish text and he's fired! be Idea Wiki users. if he wants 2 put spanish text let him only go to spanish wikis Pichu8boy (UTC) I have a question. I am holding a Transformers Idea Convention on June 2. Can you promote this convention? SullyMsradySullyfrogMsrady 17:29, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi Swerty, This wiki is a great idea! However, currently it seems to be plagued by spam. There are many ideas that don't look like ideas at all. See, for example, Kingdom Hearts, which is one of the "featured ideas". --Erel Segal (talk) 21:12, August 18, 2012 (UTC) New post in months. Hello. Do you know these users? User:Magnus_User User:Magnus V Do you accept the face that he claims to be from the staff? I'm waiting for an answer. Thank you. wiki'man' ''me''et. [[UserTalk:wikiman|'tal'k.]] 19:17, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Swerty, listen i need your help to prevent WikiMan from changing Idea Wikia. Please think about it, and raly other Users about this. TheCannon is with me on this, evan SirHumanite. We can't let that bastard, WikiMan get away with this! (Dino-drones) a note to both swerty and dinodrones To dinodrones: Talking to Swerty won't do anything. He's not active. Just telling you. wiki'man' ''me''et. [[UserTalk:wikiman|'tal'k.]] 18:10, December 2, 2012 (UTC) And please, Swerty, if you're reading this, come back here. merry christmas. i am new here. so, can you ask you something? can you tell me, to your site, what do you have? HELLO. ALL THAT, HAVE ALREADY EXIST, OR THERE ARE CROSSOVERS? Hi Swerty, Are the count tools like "most visited pages" working? The numbers dont seem to have changed for months. Best wishes, Tom Therramus (talk) 16:39, January 12, 2013 (UTC) I just wanted to say i've been waiting for wiki like this for a long time and i'd like to thank you.Everything you said about ideas becoming reality is everything i want for my ideas.Your publisher Foreverred97 Want your input please Swerty Hi Swerty We have a very powerful idea that came out of a Hackathon this weekend. We want to share it with you to get your thoughts on the best way to present it to the web/wiki communuity. It's about solving major and minor social and environmental problems. I would like to share you on a google document for your thoughts. Please can you email me at nathandcurry@gmail.com so I can add you to the google doc.